LV-TV
by Jinx Rose
Summary: Living Vampire falls for Turned Vampire. Don't know what that is? Emmett, falling for something the vampiric world thought wasn't real, was a myth. Maybe the book Dracula wasn't so fake after all, not entirely anyways. Emmett x OC, Rosalie x OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Seline pov: The moving van sat in our new driveway, half unloaded as my older brother and twin began to slowly gather their things out of the truck and into their separate rooms. My things were the first thing to get off the truck, my parents things will be the last thing. We moved recently, to our Victorian manor in a small down. It has been in our family for generations. And by generations I mean my mom pretends to grow old, have a daughter, not me, and die, leaving the daughter, aka my mom, the manor, and over and over again. You see, when our bodies hit the physical age of 25, we stop aging. We are living vampires, or born vampires. We are immune to sunlight, we have a reaction to holy water and garlic, but my mom and dad have been slowly working on that since my older brother was born, so us three kids have a built up immunity to it. No, we don't turn into animals, only some can do that, but not us. We do have fangs, but they are retractable. We are deathly pale, tall graceful and "perfect" bodies, super model looks humans say. We don't sleep in coffins, but they are ridiculously comfortable, I have to admit. We drink blood, but not in the way you would think. We have dehydrated blood pills that come in what looks like gum containers, the vampire symbol for blood stamped in black lettering on both sides. You can tell what flavor the blood is by the color of the background on the package, very handy for those picky vampires. Blue for winter chill tasting blood, red or original, green for bitter, purple for salty, brown for spicy, gray for extra nutrients in it, pink for sweet, and yellow for warm tasting blood, like a summer's day. There is also a rainbow pack, one that has some of everything. My twin and I keep this in our backpacks at all times, in case we need to use it, as well as a couple of dollars in cash to buy a water bottle. I have an older brother, and my twin, who is six hours younger than me. My older brother is 21, his name is Michael. He is the normal looks for the Night family, my family. Tall, standing a staggering six six, muscles of a runner, bright green eyes, pale skin, and black hair that reaches to his shoulders, tied back with a hairband. My twin brother, Ash, is similar. Standing six five, pale skin and green eyes, but his hair is styled to that of the scene look, so it hangs in his face sometimes. I am the shortest of the three, standing a regular six feet, long legs, thin body with nice ass and breasts, and black hair that is to my mid-thigh, always tied back in a tight French braid all the way down, the braid usually a couple of inches thick, even more if I braid it when it is wet. Green eyes, pale skin, you know, the family traits. High cheek bones, red lips, long eyelashes. I head to my room to unpack. King bed with black covers and blankets sat in the middle of the room, the dark wood standing nicely with the dark of the fabric. Black out curtains in black, and the circle carpet by the foot of my bed on the hardwood is a black as well. Dark wood furniture in my room, a huge plasma scene TV opposite the headboard. A built in dark wood bookshelf to one side of my room, my desk off in the corner, and my walk in closet door by it. To get to my own separate bathroom you had to walk through the closet, but I didn't mind. Boxes were in my walk in closet currently, so I began there. I found my decorations box first, quickly setting up my decorations, my chandelier, my spider webs and large then life spiders, my lace table cloths with spiders and snakes on it on the red walls, and my whiteboard on an abandoned wall. I draped fabric from the ceiling in all different colors, and set up my bean bag chairs that could swallow a grizzly bear with little effort. I found my book boxes next, and put those away. They shared the bookshelf in the wall with my music cd selection. Each room in the house was soundproof, so we could blast our own music. It also had a separate stereo system in each room connected to the wall, so that was nice as well. My clothing was next, and finally, my desk items. I had put everything away, and took the collapsed boxes to the trash, where it met up with the rest of my family's boxes. Mom and dad were busy returning the truck to a local renting store, and so I started on dinner. I was going to make spaghetti, with a blood rich sauce. We could eat human food as long as it had traces of blood in it. It was the only way we could even swallow the food, let alone digest it Dinner was finished just as mom and dad got back. We ate at our dining room. Living vampires needed sleep, but not as much as humans, maybe once a week, but sometimes we could go two. We set to cleaning the house, unpacking and settling in, not really talking to one another. What was said to one another was done telepathically, which was nice, we could block them out if we needed to. After we had moved in fully, two days later, I went to take a power nap on my bed, until it was time to go school supply shopping. We had enrolled the night before over the phone, and by we, I mean my mother had enrolled my brother and I. Michael was in college already, but he still moved with us, he would stay until he was a full-fledged vampire, and then he would go out on his own. It was a neat thing. We could change our bodies as much as we wanted until 25, and then our bodies would refuse to age, or to change anymore. Unless you are female, and you had a mental choice of being pregnant or not, which was awesome. It was a conscious choice, of being infertile or fertile, after you were 25, but before, you were infertile, no matter what. Before 25 you could get tattoo's ear piercings, extra, but afterwards, it wouldn't stay, nor would things scar. I don't know why it was 25, but I was not going to argue with nature. My mom was really 1893, and my father was a year under a thousand. It was a big year for us, he turning a thousand years old was a major achievement. Most vampires would be sleeping by now, called a time leap, where they go to sleep until they feel like they are in the future enough to wake up. But some never wake up. Time leap was a very serious and dangerous thing. I took a shower after getting done with shopping, and headed to bed, gathering up strength for tomorrow's excursion. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, going into my walk in closet to choose my outfit. "What are we talking to school today?' I heard my brother ask behind me, and I shrugged. "Up to you, I'm up for the porche, but we can do my Ducati as well." "Well, porche it is, I don't feel like clinging to your speeding form today." He chuckled, and I nodded, turning towards him. He wore only a pair of boxer briefs, and I only a lacy thong and a baggy shirt of his. "You have morning wood, brother." I told him, and turned back around to figure out my outfit. "I'll deal with it. why don't you go black skinny jeans, high heeled combat boots, and your green long sleeved V-neck with your leather patch knee length trench coat?" he offered, and I looked back at him, smiling. "You say that only because you have been in my head so often." "Well, we are twins, and I do have fashion sense." He replies, his black wavy hair in his eyes. "Are you going scene today?" I asked, and he shook his head no. "I was going for sophistication today." He said, and I laughed. "Go with the black jeans, and the blue shirt." "Of course, I've already picked it out, sister." He replied, and then turned on his heels. "We leave after breakfast, so hurry." He replied, and I nodded. I changed into what he suggested, and then went to my bathroom to put on my make-up of eye shadow and mascara, and a bit of lipstick. I put my hair up into the usual French braid, and went back into my room, grabbing my backpack and trench coat from my desk chair. For jewelry I put on a black onyx pendant necklace and chain earrings. I headed downstairs, my brothers morning breakfast wafting up the stairs and into my senses. He had made scrambled eggs with a blood tablet in them. All in all, not bad, easy on the stomach, not too difficult to pass of as cumin on the eggs if humans were eating with us. I sat at the kitchen table, and there was a plate opposite of him for me already. I ate quickly, and then grabbed two new containers of the variety blood tablets, one for him, one for me. "Are you ready?" he asked me, and I nodded. He grabbed our keys to the porche, and headed to the garage. We had a silver porche, and we climbed in and put our bags in the back seats as we backed out of the garage and down into the driveway. We turned around before speeding down our driveway and onto the highway. "What do you think our courses will be?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Most likely the same courses, mother was very insistent." He said, and I nodded. We slowed as we neared the school, and we found an excellent parking spot next to a silver Volvo. I could see and hear the gossip flying around the parking lot as we sat there in the porche. "Humans are so gossipy." I noted, and ash laughed. "duh, come on, we have to get our schedule." He said, and I nodded. We grabbed our backpacks, and stepped out. That sparked even more gossip. Most commented on our physical looks, but their minds were all thinking about one thing, us. We ignored them, having gotten used to this treatment years before, and headed into the main office. We got our schedules, and found that they were in fact, the exact same. The bell rang, and we headed, or tried to, our first hour class. We got lost several times, nights were not known for a sense of direction, upon other things. We finally made it there ten minutes later, and walked into class. "Hello! You two must be the Nights! Please, introduce yourself to the class, and then take your seats by Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." The teacher enthusiastically said, taking our pink slips from my hand, singing them, and returning them to ash's hand. "I am Seline, I like music and spiders." "I'm Ash, I like swimming and snakes." Ash said, and we looked at one another, we hoped that was enough. We were stalling, we didn't really like to introduce ourselves to other people. "Are you two twins?" some snobby like girl asked and I nodded. "Like, who's older?" she asked, and I looked at her. "I am." I replied, and she rolled her eyes. The teacher pointed to the two in the back, and we took our seats. 'Can you believe her?' ash asked and I mentally snorted back to him. 'Of course I can brother. She has the hots for you.' I could hear their minds, they wanted to know everything about us, nosey little humans. "Hi, I'm Alice." The short girl I sat next to said, and offered me her hand. I shook it, and smiled with no teeth. "Seline." I replied, letting go of her hand. "How do you like it here?" she asked, and I thought about it a moment. "pleasant." My brother and I said it at the same time back to her, and her eyes widened a little bit. "Whoa, that was so cool. Do you do that often?" "yes." We replied, and she giggled a little. Rosalie sat on her other side, totally ignoring us. Well, she was trying to, she was peeking at my brother every few seconds. I focused on the teacher, and then down at my schedule. English, then history, then Spanish, lunch, gym and chemistry then a free hour. "Are you two seniors?" she asked, and we nodded. "Cool! So is my sister, Rosalie, and my boyfriend jasper, and her boyfriend, Kyle. Our brother Emmett is a junior, so is Edward and his girlfriend bella." She explained, pointing to each individual. "They are my family." She said, and I nodded. "You have any other siblings minus your brother?" she asked, and we nodded. "Older brother." We replied, and then commented to one another' does she not quite herself during instruction?' she kept chattering, and we both mentally chuckled. 'Nope.' We replied to each other, and then chuckled again. "So are you going to sit with my family and me during lunch?" she asked, her golden eyes wide. "yes." My brother said, and I saw Rosalie relax a hair, and I mentally frowned. They all had golden eyes, pale skin and were more beautiful than humans, despite Alice saying they were adopted. 'They might be what we are.' My brother reasoned, but I minutely shook my head. 'They do not have what we do.' I replied, I had this feeling they were already dead, or had died. Alice took my schedule and quickly glanced it over. "You have classes with three of us every period. Don't worry, we'll show you who to sit with, and who to talk to." She asked, and passed it back to me, her phone number written upon the paper. "Call or email or text me at any time." She giggled, and out of courtesy, we mutely scrawled our numbers on the paper for her to copy into her phone. The bell rang shortly after, and we gathered our things, and stood up at the same time. The rest of the Cullen's and the other hales walked back to us, and we were introduced to them formally. I could feel someone trying to read our minds, so I quickly shut them out of mine, ash copying my mind block, and the tousle haired one frowned a bit. 'He is a mind reader as well' I thought to ash, who answered with a mental nod. "You two don't talk much." "Silence is worth" "A thousand words" I finished for ash, and bella looked at both of us. She was human, I knew that immediately. "You do that often?" she asked and we nodded at the same time. "creepy." She muttered, but we chose to ignore her. We went to our next class, with jasper, Emmett and Alice. I sat by Emmett, my brother sitting with the other two. "So what your favorite color?" he asked, and I looked at him for a moment, my neat handwriting scrawling itself across the page in black ink. "Black, gold and silver." I replied, and he nodded. "Same. What do you like to do as a hobby, outside of listening to music?" he asked, and I mentally sighed. "I do not just listen to music, I also play and create it. And I like to read, write, swim, and use my computer." "Do you play video games?" he asked, and I nodded. "Occasionally." I replied, and he nodded, and I swore his chest filled itself out with hot air, like puffing up of an animal in heat. "Well-"he was interrupted by the teacher throwing a piece of chalk at his head, it bouncing off his forehead and onto my notebook. 


	3. Chapter 3

"No talking!" the teacher scolded, and then walked up to us talking the chalk from my notebook. I flicked off the crumbs with my finger, and continued my note taking. "hey." He whispered, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Yes?" I asked lowly, and he smiled at me, his dimples showing. "Do you play halo?" he asked, and I nodded minutely, I didn't want to be in trouble the first day. "Super Mario cart?" again, another nod. "Bayonetta?" he asked, and I blinked, pausing my notes. He was into a pervy game? I guess so, judging by the look on his face, the hopeful look in his eyes. Again, another tiny nod, and his smile beamed wider if possible. "favorite flower?" he asked, changing the subject suddenly, and I was startled a little bit, the grip on my pen tightening for a moment, my black polished nails gleaming back a disfigured mirror of my face. "Blue rose." "They don't exist." He frowned and I looked at him. "They do if you paint them." I replied, and he chuckled. "True, true." Again, only this time it was the chalk eraser. A cloud of chalk dust came off Emmett's face, and left a pale slightly darker look on his face, the eraser dumping itself onto the desk, pitifully spouting more chalk dust. "I said no talking, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Night." The teacher said, and his thoughts were drifting towards detentions for both of us, his look on his face said that exact same thing. 'Now you have done it, sister.' Ash thought to me, and I mentally shoved him off, out of my brain. "It was my fault, I was bugging her." Emmett said quickly, and when the teacher looked at me, I nodded. "Do not do it again, Cullen, or it is detention." He said, and turned back around, returning to his chalk board of doom. "That was close." He muttered, and I nodded minutely. He wiped the chalk dust off his face and then smirked at me. "Like sports?" he asked softly, and I shrugged. "Watching or playing?" I replied, and he paused, then shrugged. "either." He whispered, and the bell rang. It felt like these hours were disappearing fast, but I didn't mind, it was an easy day. "Watching mostly, my brother is into the physical things." I replied, and got up, walking over to my brother, mentally filling him in quickly on everything on our side of the classroom, and he did for me on his side with jasper and Alice. Emmett had not stopped yammering but I found myself not caring if he did or not, I liked his deep bass voice, and it scared me a little bit. He had the next class with me, and sat right next to me, Rosalie sitting right next to ash. Those two began talking, and Emmett and I did as well. He was goofy, but also had a brain in his thick skull. He was also flirty, and I couldn't help but flirt a little bit back. "This is my number, text me?" he asked, and I nodded. I put it in my phone, along with Alice's and texted him so he would have my number. "thanks." He said, and put his phone away. Lunch came too quickly, and my brother and I went to the vending machine and bought a bottle of water, the Cullen's waiting for us at their table. We put the tablets of blood, I settled for a cool nutrient packed one while ash went spicy today. I had combined my blue with my gray, which is what the gray was used for, so it wasn't bad that way. It wasn't anything like fresh blood, but it satisfied our hunger and our nutrient needs. There was two seats open, one my Rosalie, one by Emmett. I naturally sat closer to Emmett, even though his hulking six nine frame towered over my current six five frame, I was wearing my heels. "Is that like those dried packet things you put it water?" Alice asked, looking at the red color in the bottle, one that was clear moments before. I nodded, and mentally snickered. 'Shush, sister, she doesn't know. It is better this way, remember?' he thought to me, and I only smiled at him before taking a sip. He rolled his eyes, smirking as he copied my example. The cool rush of the drink slid down my throat, and I put the cap back on. "What flavor is it?' she asked, and I told her it was blue raspberry. She bought it, and I mentally sighed. Sometimes I wished we didn't have to hide who and what we are, but I remember why we do, and I don't feel as bad. Lunch was pleasant, even if the Cullen's hardly even ate anything. It was mostly talking anyways. After school came by fast as well, and we took our separate ways home. "So, I saw you getting an eyeful of Emmett." Ash joked, and I snickered. "Much like you were fantasizing about Rosalie bouncing on your penis, brother?" I asked and eh blushed a little. "I thought I made those thoughts private." "That unfortunately was not." I replied, looking out the window. "There is something off about them." He told me, and I look at him like he was stupid. "Did you hear a heartbeat? No, did you see their identical skin tones and eyes, despite being adopted? They are turned vampires." I said, and he nodded, gripping the wheel tighter. Turned vampires were not as elegant, as crafty or as smart as born, or living vampires. We could make turned vampires, that's how it started, and then the turned vampires would forget about us, and we faded from their history like a myth, and then we ceased to exist period. It was sad, but not at all unwelcome. We were thought to be extinct by man supernatural species, but in reality, we were stronger than ever. Our numbers reached just over a million, the strongest of all supernatural species, which was nice. The second was witches, then werewolves, and pixies/spirits, then angel's demons, and mermaids. When we arrived home, there were two blood donation bags sitting on the counter for us. Our fangs elongated, and we bit through he thick plastic with ease, and drank greedily, not leaving any on our faces or on our clothing. We were brought up to be clean eaters, even when our prey was struggling. Something most turned vampires did not have that drilled into them. They were more in tune with their animal side, but it mattered not. We threw the bags in the trash, and headed to our separate rooms to relax and do homework. I finished my homework first, and so I worked on my music until dinner time. Dinner was just pasta with blood drizzled all over it, so it was tastier than normal. We could drink just blood, but this taught us to look normal, to not dine on empty classes and clean plates. After dinner, I took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of underwear and overlarge shirt. I headed to my brothers room, and lounged on his bed while he showered. We did everything together, so we were used to seeing each other through thick and thin, during our worst and our best. We had an unusual connection with each other, but nobody seemed to mind. His bathroom was not connected to his closet, so he strode around the room naked until he reached it, and walked in. Thunder boomed and rain cracked across the sky, pouring down on the house suddenly. It was Washington after all. Ash was a little scared of storms, so I knew I would either be sleeping in his room tonight, or my room. At the moment, his room was more comfortable. He came in with boxers and jumped onto the bed, watching TV with me silently, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of the storm outside. I ended up staying in his room that night, he clutching onto my arms, his face buried in my neck and shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, softly shaking. Morning rolled around, and I went to my own room to change for the day. Breakfast was quite like usual, and we took the porche once again to school. Emmett opened my door for me, much to our surprise. He also took my book bag, and began to chat away, which I didn't mind. He was perky, chipper and energized early in the morning. Even though I don't sleep some nights, I still hate mornings with a passion. This had happened, Emmett thing, every day on repeat for about a month, on with different conversations each day. I was starting to like him, crush wise, which startled myself quite a bit. Monday there was sun, so naturally they were not at school, so ash and I went to school alone. At lunch I got a text message from Emmett. "Camping is boring, go out to lunch with me? Your choice." He said, and I thought about it a moment. Ash and I were currently sitting at our usual table, alone, so I wrote back. "Sure, how about we go up to Seattle for coffee, that is, if you can handle it." I sent back, and got a reply almost immediately. "Give me ten minutes to get to school, I'll pick you up out front. " "I'm leaving." I said, and ash nodded, leaving the table, and headed to class, mentally calling to me 'Have fun!' and I replied with a smile and a nod. I signed myself out, being 18, and headed to the end of the parking lot. Emmett came in a sleek black car with tinted windows sunglasses perched on his nose. "Get in." he said, and I got in, snickering at him. "How was school?" he asked, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road and onto the high-way, easily passing cars. "Boring without you." I flirted, and he laughed, his voice booming in the smaller car. "So, any place specific for coffee?" he asked, and I paused. "How about the beach instead?" I asked, and eh smirked, and then rolled his eyes. "Of course, my lady." He said, turning us around quickly and flooring it once again, speeding to the highway. I glanced at the speedometer, we were going at 110. "110?" I asked, and he immediately slowed down once more, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I usually go faster then 110, so that is why I commented." I replied, and he laughed, speeding up to one thirty and I felt more relaxed around him. "usually everyone is complaining about 110, saying its too fast." He said, and I gave him the 'so what look' I was known for. "yes, because you know me to be so much like others. Here hold on" I paused, clearing my throat, and assuming a squeaky high falsetto. "like, oh my god, emmy bear! We are like, going way to fast!" I pretended to screech,a nd he almost knocked us off the road laughing so hard, cuasing me to join with his merriment. "that was awesome!" he said, and I smiled at him, he smiling back. "I do however ask you look at the road." I commented after our little staring match, and he purposely took a turn staring at me completely, and it freaked me out a little ebit. I knew he and I could walk away if he wrapped the car around a tree or pole or something, but I would get a couple of scrapes and broken bones befor ei healed up, and I didn't like it when that happens. "please." I asked, and he rolled his eyes, smiling with his dimples and looked at the road again. He began to slow down, and I could faintly smell the sea air through the car. He got out of the car, and bound over to my side by the time I had the door open, then again, the car was small, so he had it done in like five quic, strides. "here we are, good lady." He joked,a nd I pretended to fan myself with my hand. "oh, thank you kind sir." I doted, and we both cracke dup laughing. He closed the door after I moved away from it,a nd I got an idea. I felt childish for it, but I didn't care, I was out of school, away from my family, and I wanted to have fun and act like a human teenager. I grabbed a fistful f wet sand when I was taking my heels off to walk on the sand better, and balled it up, throwing it in emmetts face, and ran off, laughing. He was hot on my heels, laughing with me,a nd tackeld me into the sand. We rolled a few times before I ended up on the bottom, his face hovering over mine mere inches, sand still in his eyebrows and on his cheeks a little. "cought you." He whispered, and I nodded softly. I wanted to kiss him, no, I needed to kiss him. I loked at his lips,and back at his honey eyes, and licked my own lips, my breathing shallowing when I realized he was closer to me then before. I could hear my naturally slow heartbeat speed to that of a humans as he came closer, I needed this to happen, I needed it like I needed blood, like I needed to breathe if I was human. Surprisingly soft lips touched mine softly, and I kissed back just as soft, and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed back with more emotion, more passion, more feeling. I felt his large hand go to the small of my back, and press me to him, drawing a moan of surprise from me. It felt right, I felt complete, like I found what I had so desperately needed my 18 years of life. I knew I could never turn away from him for long, never give him up, and I would fight to have him as my own, tooth and nail. I felt my soul shoot into his, his meeting my soul and meshing into one unit, he probably didn't feel it though. The tingle of his lips, his hands, the soft sand from his face transferring onto mine as I felt our souls move into one was beautiful, and mind blowing. Emmett pulled back to let me breathe, but I stayed with him, pushing us over so that I was seated on his stomach. I oculd feel his surprise as I pulled away from him, panting for unneeded air. I knew what my mother had told me long ago about ates were true. I never thought I would find it in a turned vampire, I figured it to be a human, or another living vampire, but not an already turned one. I knew he had me around his finger, without him even knowing it. he could literally ask me to jump into a tank full of man eating sharks, and I would do so willingly, with a smile on my face. I knew if he rejected me now, I would die, literally. When living vampires find their life mates, their sould mates, true love, whatever you call it, our souls mesh with the other. When we are rejected, our souls stay with the intended, but our life begins to fade. We start to cry blood, we get quite, mute and weak over a course of a week, our skin turns even colder then ice, and our skin begins to crack like pressurized marble, the cracks tracing on our viens. When it reaches our face from the rest of the body covered, our body shatteres and we are no more, we cannot be put back together like turned vampries, we die, we cease to exist, and we will not get reincarnated. Our soul with end, forever bound with our true mates, and he will go onto the full souls resting place, to spend with others, while the vampire that gave up their soul will never even see the other one again. That terrifies me, terrifies me to the core. I'm scared that if it ell him, he would reject me, despite me knowing he is a turned vampire. It also scares me that I had found him so early, before my 25th year of life, that is almost unheard of. My soul was bound to his, and I couldn't change it if I wanted to, or even if I did, it couldn't happen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, for some reason, Fanfiction has decided to get rid of all paragraph formats I had on my word documents... *sigh* so I know it is in block text, I will work on getting that fixed, but int he meantime, no hate mail about it, please? thank you and have a nice day! :") 


End file.
